Growing Up
by Arakan
Summary: A sequel for Kiss. This story contain with FemaleFemale and guyguy love. If you don't like, don't read. I warned you! Oh and a bit LIME here.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.

I own nothing!

Warning: This is a sequel for "Kiss". This story has female/female and guy/guy love. If you don't like it, don't read it, no flames!. You like it, please review.

Coming Out

By Arakan.

- Hogwarts – A few days before the ball -

Fleur was annoyed.

She searched for her cheri everywhere; the Great Hall, library, Gryffindor tower, to no avail. Now, she was walking to the lake, hoping that she could find her genius girlfriend. She wanted to make sure that everyone knew that Hermione was hers and hers only, but she too knew that she could not rush this sensitive thing, especially for the sake of her cheri.

She had caught a certain red-haired boy and a certain Durmstrang boy watching her cheri, the latter having been particularly obvious. The blonde-haired girl was a high class Veela. No one knew this, except her own family. This meant that Fleur could be … over-protective, become jealous easily and … cough …be very horny. 24/7. As for the … cough … horny part, a certain brown-haired girl knew that much very well. (Guess who).

"Fleur!"

The blonde-haired girl turned around, a bright smile already on her face upon hearing her lover's voice. "Cher-!"

WHAM!

Hermione's well-aimed snowball hit its target, landing squarely on Fleur's face. Hermione burst out in giggles, which hurriedly melded into a fit of coughs as she caught the expression on the Veela's face. She took a few steps backwards.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. I really didn't mean to hit you that hard …." Hermione explained, backing away. "Um … honey, are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

"Non, ma cheri. You will never hurt me." Fleur replied, bending down.

Not convinced of her safety, she continued to back away, "Are you sure love?"

"Oui."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Non."

Hermione watch her lover start scooping up a pile of snow.

"Love, are you sure that you are NOT angry with me?"

"Oui, cheri."

"Is that so? Um … so why are you gathering the snow into ball like that?"

Fleur brushed the remnants of Hermione's snowball from her face and hair as she stood up, two perfectly round snowballs in her hands, one in each palm. She shot the younger girl a brilliant, dazzling smile. "Why do you think, ma cheri?"

Hermione felt her eyebrow twitch when her back bumped against a tree, and she let out a nervous laugh.

"And they said that you are the smartest witch in century or so …." Fleur trailed off, her brilliant smile turning into one that spoke of mischief.

"Aha …" The younger girl laughed nervously, eyeing the snowballs, "You know love, I just hit you with one snowball not two."

"I know."

"So why do you have two snow-." The rest of her sentence was cut off by a loud yelp, as one of the snowballs whizzed towards her, hitting her on the side of the head, even as she tried to dodge it.

"Alright, that's my punishment."

"Oui, and for another one …"

Hermione felt another snowball hit her. Losing her balance, she ended up falling over onto the ground.

Hermione groaned, rubbing the spots where the snowballs had hit. There was a soft chuckle as Fleur came over and seated herself upon the snow next to her lover.

"You still haven't given me your answer." Hermione said, silently demanding it.

Fleur said nothing, just sitting there.

"Love…have I hurt you?"

"Oui, I am hurt, but it is not from the snowball."

"What? How then?"

"You didn't tell them."

"Oh, Fleur."

"You promised me, cheri. You will tell your friends, won't you? We even 'ave a bet for that."

"I know Fleur. I'm still scared that I'll lose them." Hermione stared at the Veela, "I will them Fleur. Hell, I'd tell them now, but how can I? I need a time and a way to tell them that I'm a lesbian!"

Fleur watched Hermione with unreadable face, "Harry and Draco will accept you as you are." '_And as for that red-haired boy … she's mine, you little boy. I will show you.'_ Fleur thought.

"You think so?"

"Oui. So you just need the right time and the right way?"

"Yes, Fleur; after I find some way, I'll tell them."

Fleur nodded, "Alright, I will wait but all women 'ave their limits."

"Deal."

The smile Fleur received then was enough to make her heart burst with joy.

Flopping down onto her back, Hermione spread her arms and legs out and began sifting them through the snow.

"Cheri?" The French witch quizzically quirked her eyebrow at her lover.

"I made a snow angel." Hermione jumped up to inspect her work. Fleur laughed and stood up as well. Reaching over, she gently brushed the snow from the shorter girl's hair, taking the liberty of running her thumb over Hermione's lips. Hermione blushed slightly when the Veela kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, and then her lips.

Fleur pushed Hermione against the tree, wasting no time in leaning in and kissing her hard, which caused a sudden spark of pleasure for both of them. Fleur parted her lips and ran the pale pink muscle, the tip of her tongue over Hermione's lips, seeking entrance into the shorter girl's mouth. Hermione sighed and parted her lips as she reached up to embrace Fleur, pulling her closer.

Hermione suppressed a moan when the other girl sucked on her neck, no doubt leaving a mark. "God, Fleur!" She bit her finger in the moment that Fleur started fondle her breast, and her free hand traveled down and sneaked under her skirt. She gasped when two fingers were pushed deep inside her and started pumping in and out whilst the adjoined thumb began rubbing her clit with vigor. "God, Fleur. Oh my God!"

Hermione wriggled and squirmed, unable to stay still in the throws of pleasure, but Fleur pinned her against the tree. It wasn't long before she came on Fleur's fingers, hard. "Je t'aime" Fleur whispered lovingly into her ear, her fingers still deep inside Hermione.

"Love you." Hermione replied, still gasping. They shared a passionate kiss when suddenly ….

"BLOODY HELL!"

Quickly, both girls pulled away, the shock affecting Hermione alone. Strangely enough, Fleur had this large Cheshire cat grin on her face. Slowly, Hermione turned her head to the side. There they stood, Ron with his mouth dropped open, a spot of blood trickling steadily from his nose. Beside him, an over-excited ferret boy, Draco, squealing to his boyfriend Harry, and saying "I knew it, see; she likes her!" Harry just gave him and both girls a knowing smile.

Hermione cried out when Fleur suddenly took her finger out, straightened her robe, placed one arm on Hermione's shoulder, and greeted them. "Hi guys! You're late!" She cheerfully said. Glancing at Ron, she licked her fingers clean in the most seductive of ways. Ron tried to stop his nosebleed, but to no avail, and his knees shook as he tried very hard not to stare at the grinning Veela, looking at everything else except her.

"Sorry Fleur, we couldn't find you anywhere." Harry calmly replied.

Hermione, if she actually could, turned even redder, "Fleur, what's going on here?"

"Well, ma cheri, they heard about our rendezvous in the library other day. Harry and Draco asked me about it. I told them. Unfortunately, mounsier Weasley didn't believe me."

Bewildered by her lover's confession, she shrieked, "You mean, you planned this?"

"Oui. 'Ow you say … actions speak more loudly than words?"

"Fleur…I can't believe this."

"Ma cheri, I promised that I would wait for you. However, I never said how long I would wait, non?"

Hermione sighed dejectedly, catching Harry winking at Fleur and a large conspiring grin from Draco Malfoy, the ferret boy. "Hermione, dear, do you think that me and Harry, will think less of you because of your sexual preference?" Draco asked her softly, as any brother will. Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Hermione, you are the sister that I never had. We love you and it will never change." Harry smiled softly at her, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Thank you Harry, Dray." She whispered softly.

"Yeah, even Ron will always love you, even if he has a nosebleed every time he sees you." Draco smirked at the furious nodding from Ron, who was still trying to stop his nosebleed. The sight made them break into laughter.

Hermione glanced at her French girlfriend, "I guess you were right about them." A little pause and, "So what did we bet again?"

With a twinkle in her eyes, Fleur answered with a throaty laugh. "Slave girl for a night, Cheri."

That did it. Ron fainted due to massive blood loss. Draco squealed loudly, "Aw, Kinky Girls! I want to see!"

Harry and Fleur were laughing so hard at the furious red face Hermione made when screaming, "Fleur! I never bet that!"

"Ah, another successful plan! One down one to go." With a devilish grin, Fleur mused, "Now, to make that damn Viktor stay away from ma cheri …."

The score:

Fleur: 2 versus Hermione: 0

Warning for Viktor Krum:

"BEWARE OF FURIOUS, POSSESSIVE, JEALOUS AND VERY HORNY VEELA."

-----

An: That's it! See reviewerskye! I promise to make a sequel and here we are!

I want to say thank you to my Beta'ed Designated. Thank you so much!!.

For Demoka who help me to find my Beta!. Oh and i'm already in 2nd or 3rd chapter of my series.

After i'm sure that there's nothing wrong with my story and re-check by my beta, i'll posted it.

So ladies and gentlemen, if you like please give me your review. If you don't like,… I already warned you.


End file.
